warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Bloody18
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Autumnrose page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SnapeFan1 (Talk) 16:58, July 5, 2011 Hey! Of corse you can join(: Just fill out this for your cat... Clan: Rank: Gender: Pelt: Eyes: Physical Description: Other: Thanks! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Those are really nice cats, but there is a problem.... The cats need to be a part of a clan on this wikia.... also it would be best to start out with one cat and then get more... Srry! I don't mean to rain on your parade! but we do have rules here. Message me back when you have your cat decided.....(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose K! Thanks(: Ummm... do you mind being in WinterClan? We don't have a lot of cats in that clan.. oh and you may now make your page! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose 01:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) It's where you tell us about your cat! Here are some examples .... Poppyleaf, Agateblaze, Phoenixstar, Pepperblaze! AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose hahaha srry but i have no idea! Hahaha you can ask Rainwillow or Rainlegs Sure! Of corse take all the time you need! (: Bye talk to ya tomorrow! AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Cool. Nice to meet ya. :) -DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Death Note! 21:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey! U On??? (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Ohhhh... Haha nothings wrong i was just wondering if you were on! Haaha... anyways what's up? AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Cool I'm just getting new people to join....(; AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Ya sure.. but meh not very good at stories... hehe AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hahaha ok.... Meh will try....(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Your welcome(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Haha it's fine.. I don't even know how to do it! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose I GOT A NEW SIG (KINDA) AuTuMnRoSeI lied to you by telling the truth, Savvy?? I changed it again(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Ohhh.. Hahaha I'll change the color(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Changed it! (: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Uggg.. Idk? Haha ya wanna roleplay???? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Oh srry about the pic i'll get one of the admins to fix it, but what clan are you a part of again?? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Ok then scroll to the bottem of winterclan and edit the roleplay section and type whetever you want your cat to say then sigh your sig, and wait for others to reply.. i'll show ya Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Ok now you just roleplay under where i did it! (: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS hehehe, ok! (: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS What kind of templates? -DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Death Note! 02:29, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Could you give me a link to the template you're talking about? I totally don't remember that particular template.-DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Death Note! 04:13, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Catagories Heya, Bloodstar. I would like you to know that you can't keep all of your cats in catagories together, such as 'Bloody's Charies'. If you can delete that catagory off of your cat's pages, that would be great. :) Rainlegs 04:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Friends I just saw your comment on Rosey's blog. (Fail :P) I think our Wikis can be friends! Rowanflight Category:Signature 23:20, June 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Category:Clans There is a list of Clans, and here's the MediaWiki page to edit the bubble: here You can change the word sysop with bureaucrat, chat-moderator and founder! Rowanflight Category:Signature 16:28, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Sure! They might be on the adoption page. Rowanflight Category:Signature 21:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ah, sorry. I'm not that into Pokemon. Rainy and Leafy are though. o3o Rowanflight Category:Signature 02:14, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I'll look into it. ;) Rowanflight Category:Signature 02:16, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I actually love pokemon =) I collect the cards a lot =) Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 02:22, July 9, 2012 (UTC) 'Course. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 02:26, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Oh, sure I love Pokemon! =P 02:29, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks =3 Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 02:34, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I think I got that, sure owo I'll be as active as I possibly can~ 02:35, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well, umm... I guess it's okay.... Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 19:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC)